


Greg

by Esbe



Series: Sketches [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/pseuds/Esbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on Lestrade's teenhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg

It is a good thing DI Gregory Lestrade has such thick hair even at his age.  
He plans to shave it all post retirement though. It would be fun to show off the tattoo again.  
His sister had understood of course. She herself had a set of piercings to rival a whole African tribe.

Their gang had been the coolest. They never vandalised nor stole nor did drugs. Cigarettes yes. And pot a few times. But no drugs. Lots of leather and eyeliner though. They were the black knights of justice. They terrorised anyone who hurt someone else. No one stole from old ladies or shoved a younger kid on their beat.

It is of course a relief that the one time their vigilante actions got out of hand they weren't caught. Else he would never have been where he is now. The one job he always wanted and dreamed of.

But he finds it difficult to apologise for any of it. Even now. After being on the other side. Knowing the consequences.

It had started with Rag's sister Eva sketching their gang emblem for them. (Two years elder than them and he'd had a huge crush one her. Or rather her surprisingly clean cut good looks that was rare in their neighbor hood for anyone under twenty and many times not even then)  
She'd done it all with dark graphite pencils and felt tip pens. All red and black. 

Rag had gotten off first and had it tattooed on the right of his neck from the crook till the ear, wrapping behind under his hairline. It had been starkly visible and had taken ages to heal cos he sweated so much and the bandages just wouldn't stay. On the plus side he hadn't been able to bleach the back of his head as he had been doing and he simply stopped. It had been a relief to their eyes.

After that they'd gone into a competition about the most daring places to put it. Wixy had taken to wearing fishnet tops or barely there vests even in the coldest months to show off his. It was a miracle the lanky git (back then) hadn't caught pneumonia. Thank god none of them had used their faces. But Greg definitely had won it when he did it.  
He got one right on the crown. The red and black swirls of chaos around a sword and an axe stood out starkly on his newly bald shaved pate.  
His mum had been livid. He had had lovely thick hair that made him look like George Michael and had had to shave it all off. He was grounded for a week. But that had been a blessing cos his patch had healed the fastest as a result. But yeah it had been a pain to keep shaving the hair off. Especially since chicks had always dug his hair. But what was a little sacrifice for your gang? Eh!

Yeah once he retires he will shave it all off again.

**Author's Note:**

> My head canon:
> 
> Yes, I've said it before. I think Lestrade had wild early years. Yes I think he knew he looked good even then.  
> And um yeah, he grew up with a crazy but nice sis and a loving mum who he respected so when she grounded him even as a teen he stayed at home (largely).  
> Yes he always wanted to be a cop, he didn't stumble into it.  
> And the reason why he is so tolerant of Sherlock's methods is because in his early years he was something of a vigilante and frequently crossed lines when he thought it served justice. Till one time they almost became the bad guys themselves. 
> 
> PLEA to All: Does anyone know if George Michael (in his styled out hair- like in Careless Whisper) would have been at his peak when Greg was in his punk years? I have a bad feeling that they might be the same age almost. But Ive already written it out so if anyone can suggest any other bloke with a fine mane who is equally suitable please please let me know.


End file.
